monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Status Effect Monster Groups
In this article, we will sort each monster and their main status effect into one group. Monsters in each category are organized in alphabetical order. For obvious reasons we're excluding Warmaster Ragnarok (since he has basically everything if you don't know). At the moment, this wiki is only about negative status effects but we may add positive status effects later on. NOTE: To see a more accurate version of each status effect, go check out the Negative Status Effects and Positive Status Effects pages. ''' Note: Dont put the same status effect with a different name in seperate groups (for example confused and hacked, they're slightly different but are part of the possession status effect). Monsters can be put into more than one category. Monsters can be put into one category even if they only have 1 move with that status effect. '''Back in Time: Monster is transformed into its younger state and damage is reduced by 40%. * Timerion * Mr.Flaky Bleeding: ''' Deals damage equal to 10% of its total life and reduces damage by 20%. * Borjork * Cain * Famperium * Fenrir * Hirondeleor * Ixofex * Makugan * Taiga '''Blind: Accuracy is reduced by 50%. * King Daeron * Warmaster Babari Burning: Deals damage equal to 15% of its total life. * Barbatos * Firelequin * Igursus * Lord Moltus * Lucifire the Helltaser * Lucifire the Hopefreezer * Lucifire the Lifemelter * Super Dan * The Inheritor * Warmaster Elvira * Vadamagma Cooldowns Activation: Activates all the cooldowns on a monster's skills. Not an applied effect. * Al Canine * Mountezuma * Patient Cyber * Sunblast * Timerion Curse: Removes 10% life and Stamina (double on the next turn * Cursed Countdown: Monster will die when the countdown is complete. * Aplha Cliviast * Cryotan Daze (ew): Damage and accuracy are reduced by 25%. * Fenrir * Ixofex * King Daeron Drowned: Deals damage equal to 10% of its total life and drains 15% stamina. * IMigbo * Warmaster Thalassa Freeze: Monster loses its next turn and receives Water damage equal to 2% of its total life. * Caillech * Cavenfish * Chill Bill * Cryotan * Frostbite * Frostwrath * General Thetys * Lord Mammoth * Nadiel the Flooder * Pixelion * Polaris Sea * Predagelum * Sphyrnus * Warmaster Thalassa * White Walker * Varuna Ignite: Deals damage equal to 20% of its total life. * Nanovirus: Deals damage equal to 10% of its total life and blocks positive effects. * Patient Cyber * Warmaster Remntar Nightmares: Deals damage equal to 5% of its total life and drains 10% of stamina. * Fenrir Poison: Deals damage equal to 10% of its total life each turn and reduces damage by 20% * Cyan Nathura * Fatid * Plymouth Possession: Monster will randomly select an available skill, special skill, or recharge. Skills targeting enemies will target allies, and skills targeting allies will target enemies. * Baba Yaga * Baron Traitor * Eggeater * Erubus * Famperium * Galante * Galante Jr. * Glitch * Hackster * iMigbo * Ixofex * Jasastur * Lord Mindson * Mechamancer * Metalhead * Mommy * Mountezuma * Mr. Scratch * Mystery * Ninshant's Pet * Scryb * Sunblast * Super Tomato * The Inheritor * Warmaster Necromancer * Violet Shock: Deals damage equal to 5% of its total life and blocks the ability to give extra turns. * Eeltron * Talany * Warmaster Babari Stamina Removal: No specific description, these are monsters who can remove stamina from enemies. * Blob * Eggeater * Famperium * Frostbite * Galante * Galante Jr. * General Thetys * Jasastur * Mr. Scratch * Sunblast Stun: Monster loses its turn. After effect is resolved, recently stunned is applied, making monster immune to stun for 1 turn. * Al Canine * Atlas * Basthet * Brontes * Captain Copperbeard * Discobolus * Drakor * Eggeater * El Dino Volador * Faraday the Discharguer * Hackster * Harusami * Metalhead * Minotaurus * Mommy * Nexor * Sphyrnus * Warmaster Gortak * Warthak the Mountainsplitter * Varuna Sunburn: Deals damage equal to 10% of its total life and reduces accuracy reduced by 15%. * Warmaster Barbael * Warmaster Elvira Time stopped: Monster loses its turn. Trait Disabled: Removes monster's trait. * Ingenica * Ixofex * Warmaster Barbael * Warmaster Thalassa Total Blind: Monster's accuracy is reduced by 100%. * Patient Cyber * Scrap Warrior * Warmaster Barbael Total Damage Reduction: Monster's damage is reduced by 100%. * Quicksand: Deals damage equal to 15% of its total life. *Igursus